Voyages ds le tps
by ouistiti
Summary: Alors qu'Harry décide de redécouvrir son passé ,James remonte le tps pour découvrir son futur ,ainsi que celui des maraudeurs ...


Voyage dans le temps  
  
chapitre 1  
  
Les maraudeurs s'asseyèrent en cercle autour de James .  
-On n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre endroit pour se réunir ?  
marmonna Peter , dégouté .  
Des toilettes désaffectées , ce n'est pas vraiment le luxe !  
Rémus lui intima l'ordre de se taire ,et Sirius reprit la parole  
-Bon ,à mon signal vous prononcez les incantations . murmura Sirius  
-C'est dégoutant ,pourquoi James et pas nous ?gémit Peter  
-Chut !  
-C'est comme ca ,il a eu plus de chance ,c'est tout .  
répondit Rémus ,agacé .  
Dans tous les cas il nous racontera ,pas vrai , James ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Bon ,on peut y aller,maintenant ?demanda Sirius .  
-Je suis prêt répondit James , la gorge sèche .  
Sirius inspira , retint son souffle et retourna le sablier en  
murmurant "anneus bacca".  
Les autres maraudeurs l'imitèrent et James,après une courte  
hésitation dit d'une voix claire "2000"  
Aussitot , il sentit son estomac bondir et fut projeté en avant .  
Il était aveuglé par une intense lumière bleue ,et avait  
terriblement envie de vomir .  
Soudain il s'écrasa contre une dalle glacée .  
Il se releva péniblement en reprenant ses lunettes ,qui, par magie  
avaient résisté .  
Il se trouvait dans un très grande pièce ,faiblement éclairée,qui  
devait être un ancienne salle de classe à en juger par les tables  
vermoulues qui s'entassaient dans un coin .  
James s'approcha de la porte ,à l'affut .  
Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir , mais il entendit  
des bribes de phrases venant d'une salle à l'opposé .  
Silencieusement , il ouvrit la porte ,et reconnut aussitot la  
salle où il se trouvait :c'était les toilettes des filles .  
Mais la pièce avait changée : elle était plus délabrée encore  
que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée :Des lavabos gisaient par terre ,  
éméchés et ...  
-"Bon ,tout y est ?"  
James entendit la voix d'une fille venir d'une des cabines .  
Il s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte .  
-Alors Harry , tu dis 1974 ,et toi , Ron tu répètes ...  
-Oui ,Hermione ,je sais , tu nous as bassiné avec ca  
pendant 2 heures !  
-Tu es tellement étourdi !  
-Bon ,vous avez fini ,tous les deux ?j'aimerai bien en finir !  
s'exclama une voix de garcon .  
-Les autres voix se turent et James entendit la voix d'un  
sablier qu'on retourne ,puis "1974"  
A cet instant ,il comprit : le garçon allait revenir dans le temps  
,et plus précisément à son époque !Il fallait qu'il empeche cela .  
Les autres maraudeurs ne comprendraient certainement pas ce qui  
avait pu se passer , et ne comprendraient rien !!  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et essaya de retenir le garcon ,mais  
c'était trop tard .Il avait disparu .  
-Harry ? s'exclama un garcon aux cheveux roux en le regardant .  
-Tu as mal prononcé la formule , Ron ! s'exclama la fille ,énervée .  
-Euh ... Harry ? c'est le garçon qui est parti ?demanda James ,intrigué .  
Les deux autres le regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou .  
-Oh ,mon dieu ...s'exclama Hermione .Il est amnésique !!!  
Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds .  
-C'est impossible ! Harry ,je suis Ron ,Ron Weasley !  
Tu te souviens de moi , hein?  
-Weasley ? Tu es de la famille d'Arthur ?demanda James , étonné .  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent , puis le regardèrent ,muets .  
Hermione déglutit ,puis demanda :  
-Ron ,tu penses à ce que je pense ?  
-Je pense ,oui ! murmura Ron en continuant de fixer James .  
Tu as les yeux bleux !s'excalama t il après un moment.  
James éclata de rire .  
-Bien sûr ,tu es observateur !  
Mais les deux autres continuaient de la fixer .Qu'est ce qui leur  
arrivait donc ?  
James comprit soudain .Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était en 2000!  
Ce garçon était donc ...Le fils de Arthur Weasley!!C'était tellement  
incroyable !  
Quand à ce "Harry" qui était parti ...ils m'ont pris pour lui ...  
James réfléchit à toute vitesse .il avait un fils !!  
Il décida de rompre le silence .  
-Tu es le fils d'arthur ,n'est ce pas? demanda t il à Ron  
-Et toi tu es le père d'Harry ?murmura Ron .  
Hermione se leva en soupirant .  
-Il est tard , et je pense qu'on mérite bien une nuit de sommeil !  
James approuva ,et Ron et lui se levèrent .  
  
  
chapitre 2  
James ne parvint pas à dormir .Il pensait à son fils,qui était  
à présent dans son époque ,et qui devait avoir fait  
la connaissance des autres maraudeurs .  
James regarda sa montre .Il était à présent 4 heures du matin  
et toute l'école était endormie . Il descendit dans la salle  
commune ,où un feu brillait .Elle n'avait pas changé depuis  
son époque : toujours aussi acueillante .Il s'assit dans un  
grand fauteuil près de la cheminée , et attendit .  
Vers 9 heures ,il entendit des bruits de pas .C'était Ron ,l'air  
ensommeillé .  
-Harry ,pourquoi tu t'es levé si tot ? On est en vacances!  
James sourit .  
-Et toi ,alors ?Tu es debout à ce que je sache !  
Ces paroles réveillèrent Ron tout à fait .  
Il se frotta les yeux et regarda James en se grattant la tête .  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ...Mais il n'eut pas le temps  
de finir que Hermione déboulait dans l'escalier ,avec un gros  
livre à la main .  
-J'ai trouvé ce qui te faut pour retourner à ton époque !  
s'exclama t elle à l'adresse de James .  
Ron la regarda l'air ahuri ;  
-Qui te parle de le renvoyer à son époque ? Puis il ajouta en  
regardant James :  
-Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser ici !  
Hermione regarda Ron comme s'il venait d'avoir commis une gaffe  
et dit précipitemment  
-Je...Je vais...heu...Aux toilettes ,tu viens , Ron ???  
Ron éclata de rire ,mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit  
,Hermione le prit par la main et l'entraina dehors .  
Anxieux ,James les attendit .Qu'est ce que Hermione voulait dire  
à Ron de si important pour commettre une impolitesse , ce qui  
ne semblait pas être très habituel ,chez elle?  
  
Hermione entraina Ron derrière le portait de la grosse dame .  
-Hermione ,Qu'est ce que...  
-Ron ,est ce que tu as pensé aux conséquences que cela va avoir  
sur sa vie ?  
-Euh ...Sur la vie de qui ?De quoi tu parles???  
-Ron !James est mort ,et si il l'apprend ,il va peut être terrifié  
au point de vouloir changer son destin !  
-Mais..Et alors ?s'exclama Ron .Tu ne veux quand meme pas me dire  
que tu préférerais qu'il meure !  
-Personne ne peut changer son destin ...Personne !  
Jamais il n'avait entendu Hermione parler d'une voix aussi grave .  
Ron soupira .  
-On n'a qu'à pas le lui dire !murmura t il .  
-Il va se douter de quelque chose ;répondit Hermione .  
Le mieux est de le faire revenir le plus rapidement possible en  
1974.  
A ce moment ,des pas retentirent dans le couloir .  
Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête et virent le professeur  
Dumbledore qui les regardait .  
Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune ,et  
Hermione eut envie de lui confier ce qui s'était passé .Il était tellement  
rassurant !  
-Vous vous levez bien tôt ? demanda Dumbledore .  
Vous avez oublié que vous êtes en vacances?  
il regarda attentivement Ron et Hermione .Ils lui cachaient  
quelque chose ,c'était sûr ;Mais quoi ?  
-Harry n'est pas avec vous ? reprit il  
-Euh ...Il est encore couché !répondit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil  
à Hermione .  
-oui ,c'est ca professeur ! dit Ron.  
D'ailleurs on va le réveiller ,n'est ce pas Hermione ?  
-Oui ;Au revoir ,professeur !  
-N'oubliez pas d'aller déjeuner ,surtout !leur lanca Dumbledore en partant  
.  
  
  
chapitre 3  
  
Hermione et Ron retrouvèrent James dans la salle commune .  
Celui-ci ,fatigué par les évènements de la veille ,s'étaient  
endormi .Les yeux fermés ,il ressemblait tellement à Harry qu'on  
pouvait le prendre pour son clone .  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre .  
-On ferait bien de descendre ,il est presque 10 heures .  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à James .  
-On pourrait dire qu'il est malade . suggéra Ron .  
-Non ,madame Pomfresh voudrait le voir .  
Ron prit une profonde inspiration .  
-Je pense que la meilleure solution est de le faire passer...  
-Je connais un sort pour changer momentanément la  
couleur des yeux .l'interrompit Hermione .  
Ron secoua la tête en signe d'accord et réveilla James .  
-Ah ,c'est vous.Désolé de m'être endormi .J'étais très fatigué .  
-Ecoute ,James ...commença Hermione .  
-Tu as le même age que Harry ,tu lui ressemble comme une goutte  
d'eau ...  
-Et tu connais un sort pour changer la couleur des yeux ?l'interrompit  
James.  
Hermione parut surprise .  
-Comment tu ...?  
-J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez faire .C'est une très bonne idée .  
Hermione parut flattée .  
-Et je suis sûr que Sirius ,Rémus ou Peter auront la même idée avec Harry.  
ajouta il .  
Il réfléchit un instant .  
-En parlant d'eux ..reprit il ,en fait ,je suis venue ici pour connaitre  
notre ave..  
-Et si on descendait ?s'excalama Ron à ce moment .  
Le petit -déjeuner doit être servi !  
-Excellente idée .  
Hermione soupira de soulagement .Ron avait évité le sujet .  
James haussa les sourcils .Bien entendu ,ils savaient quelque chose.  
Quelque chose sur son avenir ,ou celui d'un de ses amis  
Et c'était à ce point terrible qu'ils voulaient éviter d'en parler .Mais  
après tout ,il était venu pour ça ,et il saurait .  
Hermione sortit sa baguette ,la pointa sur James et murmura "color oculis"  
,tandis  
que James marmonnait"vert" .  
-Wahho !C'est exactement lui !Il ne manque plus que la cicatrice !  
s'exclama  
Ron .  
James le regarda .  
-Quelle cicatrice ?  
Hermione parut furieuse .  
-Oh ,rien ,un truc qu'il s'est fait en ...En tombant de balai.  
James n'était pas convaincu .Il eut l'air cependant de croire à  
leur histoire et enchaina :  
-Il joue au quidditch ?  
-C'est le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard ,dit Ron en sortant de la  
salle ,suivi de près par les deux autres .  
  
La grande salle était pratiquement vide .  
Non seulement peu de monde restait à Poudlard pour Noel ,mais en plus il  
était tard  
et tous les élèves étaient déjà remontés dans le dortoir en attendant  
de pouvoir aller se divertir à Pré-au-lard .  
James ,Hermione et Ron s'assirent , et commencèrent à se servir .  
En prenant des oeufs au bacon ,James se sentit obsrvé et releva la tête.  
Dumbledore le rergardait fixement .James eut un sourire gêné .  
Bien entendu ,Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose .  
Dumbledore parut sortir de ses pensées, regarda les derniers élèves  
en train de manger ,et se leva en disant d'une voix forte :  
-Allez ,dépêchez vous ,vos camarades vous attendent pour aller à  
Pré-au-lard !  
James,Ron et Hermione finirent leur repas en vitesse et sortirent de  
table sous les yeux perçants de Dumbledore.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta poche ?demanda James .  
Hermione rougit ,et tassa la légère bosse de sa robe .  
-C'est rien ,juste un peu de nourriture que j'ai prise , pour un chien à  
pré-au-lard.  
James sourit .  
Ron préféra changer de conversation :  
-Au fait ,c'est bientot Noêl et on ne va pas pouvoir donner son cadeau à  
Harry !  
-qu'est ce que vous lui avez acheté ? demanda James .  
-On s'est cotisé ,et on atrouvé un vif d'or invisible par les moldus  
.répondit Hermione  
-Il a vraiment de bons amis !s'exclama James .  
Ron soupira,comme pour lui même  
-Tu ne peux pas en dire autant ...;au même moment ,Hermione murmura :  
-Tu en as deux excellents !  
James avait l'ouie fine .  
-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?Vous ne connaissez pas Rémus ,Sirius et  
Peter !  
A moins que ...Mais oui ! Maintenant on doit être adultes !  
Et vous devez me connaitre , j'imagine que Harry vous a déjà invité chez  
nous ,je me trompe ?  
Je dois être resté ami avec les autres maraudeurs ,donc vous les  
connaissez  
par Harry !  
Ron le regarda ,horrifié ;alors qu'Hermione baissait les yeux .  
James fronça les sourcils .Ce qu'ils lui cachaient était encore plus  
important qu'il croyait .  
-Ecoute ,James ,ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ...murmura Hermione ,en  
regardant ses pieds .  
Elle allait continuer ,mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant un chien noir  
courir  
vers elle .  
Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à Pré-au-lard .  
Sirius mordit affectueusement la main de James ,et lui tira un bout de sa  
robe pour lui demander de le suivre .  
James ne cessait de le fixer .Ce chien lui rappelait quelqu'un .Mais qui ?  
-Il a l'air très intelligent .  
Ron eut un faible sourire , et Patmol s'arrêta net .  
Il se retourna et se mit à fixer James ,comme si il voulait mettre son ame  
à  
nu .  
Ils étaient à présent seuls et Sirius se métamorphosa .  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?demanda Sirius d'une voix faible .  
Hermione s'assit sur l'herbe en soupirant imitée par James et Ron .  
D'un trait ,elle lui raconta toute l'histoire .  
  
  
chapitre 4  
Sirius et James se regardèrent sans pouvoir parler .  
Après un très long silence ,James parvint à demander :  
-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
Sirius regarda James dans les yeux .  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
James se mordit les lèvres et prit une inspiration .  
-Je suis prêt .  
Hermione s'avança ,hésitante .  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est...heu ...une très bonne idée ,Sirius ...  
-Il doit savoir .murmura Sirius .  
-Ca pourrait changer le cours de son avenir !s'exclama Hermione  
Sirius essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs .  
-Je me rappelle ...Nous étions en 5ème année .Nous avions cherché depuis  
le  
début des vacances d'été des informations sur le voyage dans le temps  
...En  
décembre ,nous étions prêts et James fut tiré au sort pour y aller .Le  
voyage était prévu pour une personne et pour un seul jour ,pour ne pas  
attirer les soupçons des professeurs .  
James a été tiré au sort .Il y est allé ;et il est resté plus de trois  
jours  
là-bas .Quand il est revenu ,il avait tout oublié ...J'ai cru que ç'était  
à  
cause du voyage dans le temps ,que ça lui avait fait un choc ,il était  
tellement pâle ...Mais je crois qu'en fait on lui avait fait subir le  
sortilège d'oubli .  
Ron approuva .  
-C'est une excellente idée .dit Hermione .  
-C'est vraiment si terrible qu'on ne peut pas savoir ?s'inquiéta James  
Sirius le regarda étrngement .  
-Encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer .  
James déglutit difficilement .  
-Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'un des maraudeurs est mort ? demanda t il  
difficilement .  
Sirius baissa la tête et soupira .  
-Tu vas avoir un choc ,James .dit il .  
-Je suis prêt , ...euh ,Sirius .  
-Voldemort ...Est venu chez toi ,et ...  
Sirius prit une grande inspiration et raconta tout : La mort des Potter  
,la  
trahison de Peter ,la destruction de Voldemort ,la célébrité de Harry ,et  
tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son entrée à Poudlard .  
A la fin de son histoire ,les yeux de James étaient remplis de larmes.  
-Je...Je le croyais digne de confiance...murmura t il .  
-Nous le croyions tous ,James .  
-Et Harry ...Et Lily...  
Il n'arriva pas à continuer .Il ferma les yeux ,et des larmes coulèrent  
.Sirius l'attira vers lui pour le réconforter ;mais James le repoussa .  
-A cause de moi tu as vécu les pires années de ta vie .  
Sans ajouter un mot ,il s'enfuit en courant .  
Les autres n'essayèrent pas de le rattraper .  
  
chapitre 5  
Ron et Hermione rentrèrent sans un mot .Ils trouvèrent James affalé dans  
un  
fauteuil près du feu .Ils s'assirent à coté de lui .  
-James ,tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de tous ces malheurs .C'est  
Voldemort et uniquement lui qui les a provoqués .Tu ne dois pas te sentir  
coupable . murmura Hermione .  
James fixait le feu .Peter avait brisé sa vie ainsi que celle de Lily ,de  
Sirius et de Harry .Il les avait vendus .Il avait vendu son ami .  
Il resta de longues heures devant le feu à tenter de ne pas penser  
à son futur ,et il finit par s'endormir .  
Cette nuit là ,il fit de nombreux cauchemars ,mais au petit matin ,il les  
avait tous oubliés et avait pris une décision :il voulait voir son fils  
,Harry avant de retourner à son époque .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry avait été très déçu en apprenant par les maraudeurs que James ne se  
trouvait pas parmi eux parce que ,par un hasard extraordinaire ,  
ils s'étaient croisés dans le temps .  
Cependant ,il n'eut pas le loisir de s'ennuyer .Le lendemain de son  
arrivée  
,les cours reprenaient .  
La première heure était métamorphose en commun avec les Serpentards .  
Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le professeur Mag Gonnagall n'avait pas  
changé d'un cheveu .  
-Potter !J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié le devoir sur les  
loups-garous  
que vous aviez à rendre pour aujourd'hui ? lui dit elle en guise de salut  
.  
Harry chercha dans le sac de James le devoir ,et fut soulagé de voir qu'il  
s'y trouvait .Ca lui évitait des explications avec Mac Gonnagall.  
-Allez à votre place et tachez de ne plus faire exploser de pétards à  
l'avenir .lui dit elle séchement .  
Il y eut un petit rire du fond de la salle .  
Harry tourna la tête et resta bouche bée :Devant lui se tenait un Rogue  
miniature ,copie conforme du professeur de potions qu'il détestait tant .  
Rogue eut un rictus en le regardant ,le même qu'il lui réservait à chacun  
de  
ses cours .  
Sirius tira Harry par la main et l'emmena à une table vide où ils  
s'assirent  
.  
-C'est ...Rogue ? demanda Harry .  
Sirius eut un air de dégout .  
-En effet ,cette sale pourriture a un nom .Tu le connais ?  
-C'est mon professeur de potions !  
Sirius eut un air scandalisé .  
-Ce petit rat est devenu professeur à Poudlard ? Mais ...  
-Si messieurs Potter et Black veulent bien cesser de bavarder ,ils  
pourront  
ouvrir leur livre page 188 ,et écouter !dit le professeur Mac Gonnagall  
d'une voix forte .  
A la fin du cours ,Harry et Sirius retrouvèrent Peter et Rémus .  
Harry ne put s'empécher de jeter un regard froid à Peter ,malgré toutes  
les  
promesses qu'il avait fait à Hermione de ne pas l'étrangler en le voyant  
,car "ça pourrait entrainer des changements dans le futur très graves  
,Harry  
.Bien plus graves que la mort de tes parents !  
Hermione avait fait semblant d'ignorer son regard scandalisé et avait  
ajouté  
:L'univers pourraient se retrouver sans dessus dessous!Le passé ne peut  
pas  
être changé ;tu ne peux y aller qu'en tant que visiteur ."  
-Apparement ,elle y a cru . murmura Rémus ,de façon à ce que personne  
l'entende .  
Sirius approuva .  
-C'était une excellente idée de colorer les yeux de Harry .  
Sirius émit un grognement .  
-A propos ,tu ne nous à pas dit de qui tu tiens ces yeux !dit il  
,visiblement interressé .  
Harry eut un faible sourire .  
-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu .Je ne vous le dirai pas avant lui avoir parlé !  
Peter eut un rictus et couina :  
-Est ce que tu connais mon avenir ?  
Harry préféra ne pas répondre .  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air distant de Harry . Son regard  
croisa celui de Rémus ,qui semblait se poser la même question que lui .  
Harry préféra changer de conversation .  
-Qu'est ce qu'on a ,maintenant ? demanda il .  
-Défense contre les forces du mal .Répondit Rémus en consultant son emploi  
du temps .  
Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira ;  
-Elle nous a dit qu'on étudierai les sortilèges impardonnables !  
-Mais c'est interdit ! s'xcalama Harry .  
Sirius n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre :ils entraient en classe .  
Le professeur était une jolie femme brune aux yeux verts émeraude .  
En voyant Harry s'asseoir ,elle fronça les sourcils ;  
-Potter ,vous avez déjà oublié que je ne veux plus vous voir assis près de  
Lupin ou de Black ?  
Harry se mordit les lèvres et chercha dans la salle une autre place .  
La seule place libre était à coté d'une jolie fille qu'il n'avait pas  
remarquée auparavant .  
Il s'assit près d'elle ,et en la regardant ,il vit qu'elle ressemblait  
énormément au professeur .  
-Tu es la fille du professeur ?lui murmura il .  
La jeune fille bégaya et rougit .  
-Euh ...Oui ,tu ne te souviens pas ?  
-Euh ,si ,si ,bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre Harry .  
La jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un .Quelqu'un de très familier .  
Harry sentit son estomac se retourner .La fille qui était assise près de  
lui  
était sa mère .  
Il lui jeta un regard furtif .Elle avait les yeux d'un vert magnifique.  
-Je suis sûre que Mr Potter a écouté avec attention ce qui vient d'être  
dit  
,et que par conséquent il peut nous le répéter ?  
Harry leva la tête .  
-Euh ...  
Il vit Sirius qui lui murmurait silencieusement des mots .Il le remercia  
d'un signe de tête .  
-Vous parliez du sortilège de l'impérium ,professeur .  
-En effet ;Dit elle sèchement .  
Vous allez donc pouvoir nous montrer un aperçu de votre savoir .  
Venez près de mon bureau ;  
Harry s'exécuta ,vaguement inquiet pour la suite des évenements .  
Le professeur leva sa baguette en disant d'une voix claire "imperium"  
Harry eut l'immpression de ne plus avoir aucun souci .Il était à présent  
si  
bien ...Son corps était engourdi ,et il se sentit enveloppé d'une douce  
chaleur .  
Il entendit vaguement le professeur Evans lui ordonner d'imiter le cri du  
chat .  
Il se sentit subitement pris d'une euphorie impossible à décrire .  
C'était drole ,de faire le cri du loup ;Il allait s'executer ,mais il se  
dit  
subitement que ça serait encore plus drôle si il imitait Célestina  
Moldubec  
, une chanteuse très à la mode sur la R.I.T.M .  
A la réflexion ce n'était pas drole non plus .  
D'ailleurs ,il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait le pitre pour cette femme  
qu'il ne connaissait pas .  
Cependant ,il vit vaguement des regards posés sur lui .  
Harry haussa les épaules et prit son souffle .  
Il s'entendit alors chanter "Mon Magiciennnnnnnnnn à moi oioioioi ,c'est  
mon  
roioioioi c'est mon sorcierrrrrrrrr préféréééééééé !"  
Il entendit alors des éclats de rire ,et se sentit redevenir lourd .  
L professeur avait stoppé le sortilège .  
La classe était secouée d'un fou rire ,même le professeur Evans souriait .  
Le reste du cours fut beaucoup moins drôle :  
Le professeur parla de l'avada kedavra ,ce qui acheva de rendre ses  
esprits  
à Harry .  
- Comme vous le savez , ceratins aurors ont la possibilité d'utiliser le  
sortilège de l'avada Kedavra,mais seulement en cas de necéssité absolue  
.Cela dit ,les mangemorts ne se privent pas d'utiliser ce sort ...  
Le professeur soupira .  
...qui ne peut être contré ,et auquel personne n'a survécu à ce jour .  
Vous pouvez sortir .  
chapitre6  
Harry sortit en silence ,suivi des autres élèves :la plupart d'entre eux  
avaient eu des proches tués par Voldemort ,et tous se sentaient concernés  
.  
Il regarda sa montre :il pouvait monter dans la tour de Gryffondor pour  
terminer les 2 rouleaux de parchemins que le professeur Binns avait  
demandé  
à James et que celui-ci n'avait pas fini , mais il ne s'en sentit pas le  
courage .  
Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits .  
Il sortit de poudlard et s'assit près du lac .  
Il fut vite rejoint par Sirius .  
-Jam...Harry ,il faut que je te parle.  
Harry leva la tête ;Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver .  
-Au sujet de quoi ?demanda Harry ,qui voulait absolument éviter la  
conversation .  
-Sur notre avenir ,à tous . reprit Sirius ,grave ,ce qui lui donnait une  
expression comique .  
-Si tu veux parler de ma mère ,je peux te le dire : C'est Lily.  
Harry était soulagé d'avoir trouvé un autre sujet .  
Sirius parut étonné .  
-Lily Evans !Ca alors ! Je n'aurais jamis cru que James puisse tomber  
amoureux d'elle !Elle est si ...Renfermée ,si secrète ...Elle n'a aucun  
ami  
.  
Harry sourit .  
A ce moment arrivèrent Rémus et Peter .  
-Devinez qui est la mère de Harry ,demanda Sirius ,triomphant .  
Rémus laissa tomber son sac sur l'herbe et commença à énumérer tous les  
noms  
qu'il connaissait .  
-Molly Winton ?  
-non .  
-Eloise Patil ?  
-Non plus .  
-Edmunda Finnigan ,Karin Delacour ,Gaelle Crivey ,Lily Evans ?  
-Oui !  
Rémus fronça les sourcils .  
-Laquelle ?  
-Lily !!!  
Rémus ouvrit des yeux ronds et Peter éclata de rire .  
-Comment un tombeur comme James a t il pu se laisser séduire par unee  
fille  
comme Lily ? s'excalama Peter .  
D'après les regards que lui lancèrent Harry ,Sirius et Rémus,il avait fait  
une gaffe ;  
-On ferait bien d'y aller ! dit Sirius ,pour changer de converstaion ;  
On va être en retard en potions .  
Il reprirent leurs affaires et retournèrent à Poudlard .  
Contrairement à ce que Harry avait pensé ,le cours de potions fut  
excellent  
: Le professeur était tellement interessant qu'il réussit presque à faire  
aimer les potions à Harry .  
Le sujet du cours était le véritasérum ,une potion à fort pouvoir  
révélateur  
,et Harry fut ébahi quand le professeur leur demanda de la fabriquer  
:Jamais  
Rogue ne les aurait laissé faire une potion aussi dangereuse dans des  
mauvaises mains .  
A près le cours ,le repas fut servi -excellent ,comme d'habitude ;et Harr  
yput observer à loisir les visages de ses professeurs rajeunis :  
le professeur Binns n'é"tait pas encore un fantome et discutait avec Mac  
Gonnagall ,qui n'avait pas perdu ,ni pris une ride .  
Le professeur Dumbledore était presque le même ,si ce n'est que sa barbe  
était plus courte ,et que ses yeux ne pétillaient pas derrière ses  
lunettes  
en demi-lune ;Il avait plutot l'air inquiet ,et observait la salle en  
s'attardant sur chaque élève .  
Harry le vit se fixer sur Lucius Malefoy ,qui bavardait avec Rogue .  
Puis le regard de Dumbledore changea de direction ;IL devait sentir qu'on  
l'observait .  
Harry sentit son regard perçant essayer de mettre son ame à nu ,comme si  
son  
intuition lui disait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose .  
Après le diner ,les élèves repus et joyeux se dirigèrent vers leurs salles  
communes .  
Harry ,Sirius ,Rémus et Peter s'assirent dans des fauteuils près du feu  
.Ainsi ils pouvaient discuter sans être entendus des autres Gryffondors .  
Alors qu'ils parlaient de chose et d'autres ,Harryse sentit mal .  
La douleur allait en s'accentuant , il sentait un bourdonnement dans sa  
tête  
,et il fut secoué de spasmes ,comme si il allait vomir .  
il vit vaguement à travers le brouillard les yeux inquiets de Sirius et  
Rémus ,puis plus rien .  
  
chapitre 7  
-Harry !!Harry !  
Un voix familière l'appelait et une main forte le secouait .  
Il se sentit émerger ,et vit plus clairement la tête de Sirius penché sur  
la sienne .  
-Tu nous as fait peur ! s'exclaama t il .  
Puis il ajouta plus bas en direction de Rémus et Peter :  
-on est peut-être allés trop fort sur la dose ...  
Après tout il avait peut être des raisons de nous cacher tout ça !  
Harry cligna des yeux .  
Il se haissait .  
Cette pensée avait été la première à lui traverser l'esprit .  
Il était l'assassin de sa mère ,qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui .Il n'avait  
pas réussi à tuer Voldemort ,qui était de nouveau puissant .  
Il ne méritait pas sa réputation .Il ne méritait pas de vivre .  
Sirius prit une inspiration et murmura à Harry :  
-Pourquoi ne veut tu pas nous révéler notre avenir ?  
Harry se sentit pris d'un élan de gratitude envers Sirius :Il allait tout  
pouvoir lui confier .  
Il s'apprétait à lui raconter son histoire ,mais une force le retint .  
Une petite voix dans sa tête n'était pas sensible au charme du véritasérum  
,et lui murmurait de garder tout pour lui .  
Harry sembla entendre la voix aigue d'Hermione le mettre en garde .  
"Surtout ,ne leur raconte rien sur leur futur ,ca pourrait les influencer  
,ils pourraient être à ce point choqués qu'ils ne sauraient plus quoi  
faire  
,ils pourraient même se tuer !!"  
Cete pensée le fit tressaillir .Il avait déjà perdu ses parents ;Il ne  
perdrait pas Sirius .  
Sirius répéta la question .  
Harry ne se sentait pas le courage de lui mentir .Il était tellement  
dégouté  
de lui même qu'il voulait crier sa faiblesse au le monde entier .  
La voix de Rémus se fit entendre .  
-Sirius ,je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait la bonne chose .  
On n'aurait jamais du verser cette potion dans le verre d'Harry .  
On a trahi sa confiance .  
Sirius fronça les sourcils .Il semblait réfléchir .  
Après un moment ,il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil .  
-Tu as raison ,bien sûr . On ne doit pas le forcer à nous révéler notre  
avenir si il ne le veut -ou ne peut pas .  
Peter sembla dépité ,mais se rendit comme d'habitude à l'avis des autres  
maraudeurs .  
Sirius et Rémus portèrent Harry de façon que l'on croit qu'il titubai ,et  
ils montèrent dans le dortoir sous les yeux amusés des autres gryffondors  
,qui pensaient qu'il avait bu trop de bière-au-beurre.  
  
Le lendemain ,Harry se réveilla tôt . Le mal de tête qu'il avait eu  
pendant  
la nuit était enfin dissipé ,et il avait les idées claires .  
Il se souvenait parfaitement la scène de hier soir ,et était très étonné  
d'avoir pu résister aux effets du véritasérum assez de temps pour que  
Rémus  
aie des remords .  
Il n'en voulait pas du tout aux maraudeurs d'avoir cherché à connaitre la  
vérité sur leur avenir : il aurait fait la même chose à leur place.  
Seulement ,leur tentative le ramenait sur terre :il fallait qu'il retourne  
à  
son époque le plus vite possible ,sans quoi les maraudeurs finiraient par  
deviner ce qui s'était passé dans leur avenir.En attendant ,il devait les  
persuader que tout allait bien .  
Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner .Il n'y avait presque pas  
d'élèves .  
Lily était déjà à table ,et Harry s'assit à coté d'elle .Elle parut  
surprise  
et rougit .  
-Sa ...Lut ,James .Tu es déjà réveillé ?  
-J'avais mal à la tête ,je n'arrivai pas à dormir . mentit il .  
Lily sembla anxieuse .  
-Tu vas tout de même pouvoir jouer ?  
-Jouer à quoi ?  
Lily sourit .  
-En effet ,tu as des problèmes à la tête .  
On joue contre Serpentard le match d'ouverture de la coupe ,tu te souviens  
?  
Harry parut horrifié . Il réussit cependant à se maitriser : Après tout  
,il  
n'était pas mauvais comme attrapeur ,et il réussirait bien à se faire  
passer  
pour son père une fois de plus .  
Il prit des oeufs au bacon sous l'oeil attentif de Lily .  
-James .Lui dit elle calmement . Tu détestes les oeufs au bacon .  
Harry resta bouche bée . Comment pouvait elle savoir cela ,alors que les  
meilleurs amis de James l'ignoraient ?  
Il rougit et marmonna :  
-Oh ,c'est vrai ,j'avais oublié .  
Lily éclata de rire .  
-Tu ferais bien d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh !  
Harry essaya de sourire ,gêné .  
Heureusement ,Sirius et Rémus créerent une diversion en arrivant dans la  
grande salle , et en s'asseyant à coté de Harry ,soulagé .  
Harry murmura tout bas à Sirius :  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait un match de quidditch aujourd'hui  
?  
Sirius se mordit la lèvre ,et regarda Harry dans les yeux .  
-J'avais complètement oublié .  
Est ce que tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?  
Harry acquiesa et Sirius sembla se détendre .  
Rémus avait encore l'air anxieux .  
-James est un excellent attrapeur ,ça sera difficile d'être aussi bon que  
lui .  
Harry sourit faiblement .  
-Je ferai de mon mieux ,c'est la seule solution .  
Lily n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation .  
-Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?  
Harry ,Sirius et Rémus se regardèrent .  
Sirius essaya de prendre l'air menaçant .  
-Oublie tout ce que tu as entendu ,c'est clair ?  
Résigné ,Harry murmura aux maraudeurs :  
-C'est ma mère .Elle a le droit de tout savoir .  
  
chapitre8  
-Harry !!Harry !  
Un voix familière l'appelait et une main forte le secouait .  
Il se sentit émerger ,et vit plus clairement la tête de Sirius penché sur  
la sienne .  
-Tu nous as fait peur ! s'exclaama t il .  
Puis il ajouta plus bas en direction de Rémus et Peter :  
-on est peut-être allés trop fort sur la dose ...  
Après tout il avait peut être des raisons de nous cacher tout ça !  
Harry cligna des yeux .  
Il se haissait .  
Cette pensée avait été la première à lui traverser l'esprit .  
Il était l'assassin de sa mère ,qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui .Il n'avait  
pas réussi à tuer Voldemort ,qui était de nouveau puissant .  
Il ne méritait pas sa réputation .Il ne méritait pas de vivre .  
Sirius prit une inspiration et murmura à Harry :  
-Pourquoi ne veut tu pas nous révéler notre avenir ?  
Harry se sentit pris d'un élan de gratitude envers Sirius :Il allait tout  
pouvoir lui confier .  
Il s'apprétait à lui raconter son histoire ,mais une force le retint .  
Une petite voix dans sa tête n'était pas sensible au charme du véritasérum  
,et lui murmurait de garder tout pour lui .  
Harry sembla entendre la voix aigue d'Hermione le mettre en garde .  
"Surtout ,ne leur raconte rien sur leur futur ,ca pourrait les influencer  
,ils pourraient être à ce point choqués qu'ils ne sauraient plus quoi  
faire  
,ils pourraient même se tuer !!"  
Cete pensée le fit tressaillir .Il avait déjà perdu ses parents ;Il ne  
perdrait pas Sirius .  
Sirius répéta la question .  
Harry ne se sentait pas le courage de lui mentir .Il était tellement  
dégouté  
de lui même qu'il voulait crier sa faiblesse au le monde entier .  
La voix de Rémus se fit entendre .  
-Sirius ,je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait la bonne chose .  
On n'aurait jamais du verser cette potion dans le verre d'Harry .  
On a trahi sa confiance .  
Sirius fronça les sourcils .Il semblait réfléchir .  
Après un moment ,il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil .  
-Tu as raison ,bien sûr . On ne doit pas le forcer à nous révéler notre  
avenir si il ne le veut -ou ne peut pas .  
Peter sembla dépité ,mais se rendit comme d'habitude à l'avis des autres  
maraudeurs .  
Sirius et Rémus portèrent Harry de façon que l'on croit qu'il titubai ,et  
ils montèrent dans le dortoir sous les yeux amusés des autres gryffondors  
,qui pensaient qu'il avait bu trop de bière-au-beurre.  
  
Le lendemain ,Harry se réveilla tôt . Le mal de tête qu'il avait eu  
pendant  
la nuit était enfin dissipé ,et il avait les idées claires .  
Il se souvenait parfaitement la scène de hier soir ,et était très étonné  
d'avoir pu résister aux effets du véritasérum assez de temps pour que  
Rémus  
aie des remords .  
Il n'en voulait pas du tout aux maraudeurs d'avoir cherché à connaitre la  
vérité sur leur avenir : il aurait fait la même chose à leur place.  
Seulement ,leur tentative le ramenait sur terre :il fallait qu'il retourne  
à  
son époque le plus vite possible ,sans quoi les maraudeurs finiraient par  
deviner ce qui s'était passé dans leur avenir.En attendant ,il devait les  
persuader que tout allait bien .  
Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner .Il n'y avait presque pas  
d'élèves .  
Lily était déjà à table ,et Harry s'assit à coté d'elle .Elle parut  
surprise  
et rougit .  
-Sa ...Lut ,James .Tu es déjà réveillé ?  
-J'avais mal à la tête ,je n'arrivai pas à dormir . mentit il .  
Lily sembla anxieuse .  
-Tu vas tout de même pouvoir jouer ?  
-Jouer à quoi ?  
Lily sourit .  
-En effet ,tu as des problèmes à la tête .  
On joue contre Serpentard le match d'ouverture de la coupe ,tu te souviens  
?  
Harry parut horrifié . Il réussit cependant à se maitriser : Après tout  
,il  
n'était pas mauvais comme attrapeur ,et il réussirait bien à se faire  
passer  
pour son père une fois de plus .  
Il prit des oeufs au bacon sous l'oeil attentif de Lily .  
-James .Lui dit elle calmement . Tu détestes les oeufs au bacon .  
Harry resta bouche bée . Comment pouvait elle savoir cela ,alors que les  
meilleurs amis de James l'ignoraient ?  
Il rougit et marmonna :  
-Oh ,c'est vrai ,j'avais oublié .  
Lily éclata de rire .  
-Tu ferais bien d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh !  
Harry essaya de sourire ,gêné .  
Heureusement ,Sirius et Rémus créerent une diversion en arrivant dans la  
grande salle , et en s'asseyant à coté de Harry ,soulagé .  
Harry murmura tout bas à Sirius :  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait un match de quidditch aujourd'hui  
?  
Sirius se mordit la lèvre ,et regarda Harry dans les yeux .  
-J'avais complètement oublié .  
Est ce que tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?  
Harry acquiesa et Sirius sembla se détendre .  
Rémus avait encore l'air anxieux .  
-James est un excellent attrapeur ,ça sera difficile d'être aussi bon que  
lui .  
Harry sourit faiblement .  
-Je ferai de mon mieux ,c'est la seule solution .  
Lily n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation .  
-Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?  
Harry ,Sirius et Rémus se regardèrent .  
Sirius essaya de prendre l'air menaçant .  
-Oublie tout ce que tu as entendu ,c'est clair ?  
Résigné ,Harry murmura aux maraudeurs :  
-C'est ma mère .Elle a le droit de tout savoir .  
  
chapitre 9  
  
Harry s'envola sous les aplaudissements des Gryffondor.  
Une sensation de liberté l'envahit soudain .Tous ses soucis s'étaient  
envolés avec lui .  
L'étoile filante de son père n'était certes pas comparable avec l'agilité  
de  
son éclair de feu ,mais il tournait bien et allait plus vite que la  
plupart  
de ceux des autres joueurs .  
-Et c'est parti !Gryffondor s'empare du souaffle ! Evans passe à Patil qui  
renvoie à Longdubat !!Mais celui-ci perd le souafle ,aussitôt récupéré par  
Longravas qui ...  
Harry n'écoutait plus .Il avait repéré quelque chose de brillant en  
dessous  
de lui .  
Il s'allongea sur son balai et se dirigea quelques mètres plus bas vers  
les  
buts Serpentard .  
Du coin de l'oeil il avait vu Malefoy se diriger vers lui ,mais il était  
très loin du vif .  
Le vif d'or était juste en dessous d'une serpentard qui s'échappa en  
voyant  
Harry se précipiter sur elle .  
Le vif s'échappa avec elle ,et Harry comprit avec regret qu'il n'avait vu  
qu'un reflet de sa montre .  
Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Malefoy foncer sur lui : il  
devait  
croire qu'il était près du vif .  
Il décida de feinter et descendit à toute vitesse vers le bas des buts.  
Mais  
le batteur des Serpentards l'avait vu et lui lança un cognard en pleine  
tête  
.  
Harry eut le rélexe de redresser la tête ,et le cognard passa sans  
l'atteindre .  
-Mais ...Potter a vu le vif ! Il évite un cognard et fonce vers le sol  
,suivi de très près par Malefoy !  
Harry sourit .C'était le moment ou jamais de tester la feinte de Krum  
...Au  
dernier moment ,il redressa le manche de son balai ,mais celui-ci étant  
bien  
moins maniable que son éclair de feu ,il n'obéit pas immédiatement ,  
Harry frola l'herbe de la pelouse ,avant de remonter en trombe .  
Il entendit un cracquement sec :Malefoy s'était écrasé au sol ,il n'avait  
pas eu le réflexe de remonter .  
Madame Pomfresh ,qui était sur le terrain accourut en pestant contre les  
sports dangereux et les feintes idiotes ,alors qu'une énorme clameur  
montait  
de la tribune des Gryffondors .  
L'énorme banderole ,portée par Sirius et un garçon roux que Harry ne  
connaissait pas ,le revigora ,et il repartit à la recherche du vif ,plus  
content que jamais .  
Un coup de sifflet retentit :Malefoy ,en tant que capitaine ,avait demandé  
un temps mort .  
Harry en profita pour demander les scores à Lily :Les Gryffondors menaient  
80 à 70 ,les scores étaient très serrés .  
-Tu as fait très fort pour la feinte ! s'exclama Eloise Patil .  
-On y a tous cru !!Ajouta Lily .  
On devrait l'appeller la feinte Potter ,c'est vraiment très impressionant  
;  
Harry éclata de rire ,au moment où le signal de la reprise retentissait .  
Il s'envola en cherchant Malefoy des yeux .Celui-ci avait un oeil au  
beurre  
noir ,mais sa blessure au bras avait été réparée par Mme Pomfresh .  
Il s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura "j'aurais ta peau ,Potter" ;et avant  
que Harry aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit ,Malefoy sortit une baguette  
magique de sa poche et la sortit en marmonnant "Petrificus"  
sur le balai d'Harry .  
Celui-ci fit un geste brusque pour éviter le sort et celui-ci l'atteignit  
au  
bras .  
Personne n'avait vu la scène ,et Malefoy remit sa baguette en murmurant  
"On  
va voir si le grand Potter est toujours aussi fort avec un bras paralysé"  
Harry ne put que lui crier des injures ,car celui-ci était déjà parti.  
il essaya de bouger son bras ,en vain .C'était impossible d'attraper le  
vif  
dans ces conditions ,et Harry pensa atterir pour annuler le sort et  
sanctionner Malefoy pour avoir triché ,mais il se retint .  
Personne ne pourrait témoigner en sa faveur ,et dans l'esprit de  
l'arbitre,il pourrait très bien s'être ensorcelé lui même pour faire  
gagner  
les Gryffondor .  
Il devait continuer avec un bras en moins ,même si cela lui semblait  
imossible .  
Après tout ,il avait encore un bras valide .  
Harry prit son mal en peine et se mit à tourner autour du terrain en  
écoutant les scores .  
-Patil envoie le souaffle à Evans qui s'en empare et va marq...Non ,le  
souaffle est repris par Bulstrode ,qui se dirige vers les buts adverses  
,et  
NON ?le souaffle est repris par Evans ,qui évite un cognard et ...MARQUE  
!!!120 points à 90 en faveur de GRYFFONDOR!!!  
Ce match est sans conteste un des meilleurs joués à Poudlard ces dernières  
années !!!  
Ce commentaire fut accueilli par des trépignements de joie de la part de  
la  
plupart des élèves du collège , mais les Serpentards huèrent le  
commentateur  
.  
Harry continuait à tourner autour du stade en cherchant des yeux le vif .  
Soudain ,il sentit son coeur battre plus vite .  
Il l'avait vu près de la pelouse . Harry se coucha sur son balai ,et se  
dirigea sur Madame Pomfresh ,près des gradins , qui sembla contrariée en  
voyant Harry foncer sur elle :elle n'avait pas remarqué le souaffle  
derrière  
sa tête .  
Malefoy avait vu Harry se diriger vers la pelouse .Croyant à une feinte  
,il  
l'avait cependant suivi de loin .Lorsqu'il vit le vif , il donna toute la  
puissance de son balai ,mais Harry avait pris énormément d'avance .  
Le stade semblait figé .Tout le monde observait la scène avec des yeux  
ronds  
.  
Harry tendit son bras valide , le gauche .Ca serait plus difficile  
d'attraper le vif avec sa main gauche ,mais il le ferait .Il voulait le  
faire .  
IL était à présent à quelques mètres de madames Pomfresh ,qui s'écarta.Le  
vif était juste devant lui .IL ferma les yeux et sentit la petite sphère  
glacée se refermer dans sa main .  
Il l'avait fait .  
Avec beaucoup de reatrd tant ils étaient stupéfaits ,les Gryffondors  
hurlèrent de joie ,rapidement imités par les élèves de Poufsouffle et de  
Serdaigle ,ravis de la défaite des Serpentards .  
Avant qu'il put reprendre ses esprits ,Harry se trouva encerclé de toutes  
part par les autres joueurs  
C'était génial ,magnifique ,James !!!hurla Rémus ,de l'autre coté du stade  
.  
Mais ce fut le commentateur qui eut le dernier mot :  
-Ce match restera un de ceux dont on parlera encore longtemps .IL s'achève  
sur la victoire des Gryffondors ,à 280 à 90 .  
Il est temps de rendre le porte voix ,nous nous retrouverons pour le  
prochain match : Serpentard contre Poufsouffle ,c'était Ludo Verpey de  
Serdaigle .  
  
chapitre10  
Harry éclata de rire en entendant le nom du commentateur ,et tous les  
Gryffondors se dirigèrent dans le parc ,où le garçon roux qu'Harry  
identifia  
comme étant Arthur Weasley ,le père de Ron , fit exploser des feux  
d'artifice .  
Harry avait complètement oublié son bras ,tant il était euphorique ,mais  
lorsque des élèves voulurent lui serrer la main ,il se rendit compte qu'il  
ne pouvait plus bouger .  
Il raconta tout à Sirius ,Rémus ,Peter et Lily ,et ils allèrent trouver  
Madame Pomfresh .  
Celle-ci lui annula le sortilège sans poser de questions , et Harry  
chercha  
Malefoy des yeux .Il était avec son équipe , dépité .  
Harry ,Sirius ,Lily ,Rémus et Peter s'approchèrent .  
-Alors ,Malefoy ,pas trop déçu ? demanda Sirius .  
Malefoy ne répondi pas mais continua de fixer Harry .  
-J'aurai ta peau ,Potter,même si c'est la dernière chose que je devrai  
faire  
dans ma vie .  
Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ;C'était lui qui avait  
incité Voldemort à tuer son père .Tout était de sa faute .  
Sirius cracha aux pieds de Malefoy ,qui lui lança un regard méprisant.  
-Tu feras bien moins le malin dans quelques années ,Black .  
Black lui lança un regard de haine .  
-Venez ,dit Lily .Ils ne méritent pas notre attention .  
Harry la suivit ,et ils retournèrent dans le pré où une magnifique fête  
avait été improvisée .  
Les tables regorgeaient de bonbons ,gateaux et sucreries en tout genre.  
-Où vous avez eu tout ça ?demanda Peter ,impressioné .  
Arthur Weasley eut un sourire triomphant .  
-On a réussi à convaincre des elfes de nous apporter de quoi manger !  
Tu viens ,James ,on a trouvé de la musique ,on va pouvoir s'amuser ,tu es  
le  
héros du jour !!  
Arthur l'entraina .Harry sourit de voir Arthur Weasley si enjoué ;et il se  
retint d'éclater de rire quand il le vit rougir en essayant d'inviter  
maladroitement une assez jolie fille qui ressemblait à Molly Weasley à  
danser .  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'humeur pour danser .  
Il ne cessait de penser aux menaces de Malefoy et aux photos de son père .  
Il s'éclipsa et retourna au chateau .Personne ne s'apercut de son absence  
,  
tant les élèves étaient enjoués .  
En entrant ,il croisa le professeur Dumbledore .  
-C'était une très belle performance ,James .  
-Je vous remercie ,professeur .  
-Vous n'allez pas vous amusez avec les autres ?  
-Euh ...Non ,je n'en ai pas vraiment envie . répondit Harry en baissant  
les  
yeux .  
Dumbledore le regarda ,anxieux .  
-Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?Vous savez que vous pouvez me le dire  
.  
Harry eut un faible sourire .  
-Non ,tout va très bien ,professeur .  
Dumbledore soupira ,l'air peu convaincu .  
-Comme vous voudrez .  
Harry retourna dans le dortoir de James .  
Il prit la boîte sous le lit .  
Son premier reflexe fut de se dire qu'il manquait quelque chose .La boite  
n'était pas aussi remplie que tout à l'heure .  
Harry se sentit observé ;il leva la tête .Il n'y avait personne .  
Pourtant ,il sentait une présence .  
Il comprit .IL manquait la cape d'invisibilité de son père .  
-Qui est là ?  
-C'est ca que tu cherches ?demanda une voix .  
James enleva la cape .Harry le regarda bouche bée .  
  
chapitre 11  
Harry perdit subitement l'usage de la parole .  
Il avait tellement imaginé ce qu'il pouvait dire à son père ,et maintenant  
qu'il était en face de lui ,il ne pouvait pas parler ,tant l'émotion le  
submergeait .  
Ce fut James qui rompit le silence :  
-J'ai vu ta performance au quidditch ;Tu es doué !  
Harry essaya de dire quelque chose ,mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche  
-Je peux m'asseoir ?demanda il .  
-Oui ...Oui ,bien sûr ..murmura Harry .Après tout ,c'est ton lit .  
James eut un petit rire .  
-C'est tellement étrange ,ce qui nous est arrivé .  
Harry acquiesa .  
-Est ce que tu sais ce qui ...Enfin ,ton futur ?  
Le visage de James s'assombrit .  
-Oui ,je sais .Sirius a essayé de me faire subir un sortilège d'oubli  
,mais  
il n'a pas marché .  
-Et il t'a laissé repartir ?  
-Je ne lui ai pas dit ; j'ai fait semblant de ne plus me rappeler de rien  
.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je voulais te parler .  
-Justement ,je ne sais plus .  
Harry éclata de rire .  
-Pendant quinze ans j'ai imaginé tout ce que je pourrais te dire si je me  
retrouvais en face de toi ,et maintenant ,je suis dans le même cas que toi  
,je ne me rappelle de rien !  
-Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé .  
-Désolé ?Pourquoi es tu désolé ?  
Avant qu'il ait pu répondre ,la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait doucement .  
-Harry ? demanda la voix de Lily .  
Elle entra en refermant la porte derrière elle .  
Elle resta un instant bouche bée .  
-Ca alors ...James ? demanda elle en désignant Harry .  
-Non ,JE suis James . répondit James en rougissant .  
Il se leva et embrassa une Lily stupéfaite .  
Un sourire étincelant apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry ,et ne le quitta pas  
pendant deux bonnes minutes .  
Ses parents s'aimaient .  
-Harry ,tout le monde te cherche et quelqu'un peut arriver d'un moment à  
l'autre .murmura Lily .  
-Tu dois reparir dans ton époque ,Harry .  
Harry avait mal au coeur .Il avait retrouvé ses parents si peu de temps  
,et  
il devait déjà les quitter !  
-Je reste avec vous .Je ne vous perdrai pas une seconde fois .Dit  
résolument  
Harry .  
-Tu ne nous a jamais perdu ,Harry . murmura Lily .  
James sembla hésiter ,puis il se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il sortit  
un  
petit livre rouge étincelant .  
-Ceci te permettra de nous parler quand tu voudras , Harry .  
Mon père me l'a donné quand je suis entré à Poudlard .  
Il permet de communiquer par écrit ,où que ce soit et quand que ce soit .  
Le sourire qui avait pendant un instant disparut des lèvres d'Harry  
réapparut ,et il prit le petit livre .  
-Vas-y ,maintenant .  
James et Lily sortirent leur baguette et murmurèrent d'une même voix :  
-"Refrectum" .  
Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ses parents ,main dans la main en  
lui  
souriant avant de se retrouver allongé sur le carrelage froid des  
toilettes  
des filles .  
chapitre12  
-Harry !Tu vas bien ? s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers lui .  
Harry se releva péniblement .  
Ron accourut.  
-IL va bien ! leur lança Hermione .  
Ron parut soulagé.  
-James est reparti ;IL voulait te parler .  
-Je l'ai vu .murmura Harry en se frottant le dos .  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta main ? demanda Ron .  
Harry n'avait pas envie de le lui dire .C'était un secret entre ses  
parents  
et lui .  
-Oh ,euh ,ce n'est qu'un cahier que James m'a donné ,une sorte de souvenir  
.  
Sirius n'est pas là ?  
-Il est à Pré-au-lard .Il attend de tes nouvelles .  
  
  
chapitre 13 (et fin !)  
  
Les jours avaient passés .  
Les élèves de l'école étaient revenus et les cours avaient repris .  
Tout le monde s'étonnait du regard mélancolique et lointain qu'avait pris  
le  
visage d'Harry ces derniers jours ,mais il ne s'en souciait pas .  
  
-J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor . Je n'ai jamais vu une potion aussi mal  
préparée ,Potter .  
Harry le gratifia d'un si grand sourire que Rogue se sentit exploser de  
fureur .  
-50 points en moins pour ce sourire ,Potter .  
Mais Harry n'écoutait pas .Ce soir ,il essayerait le carnet .  
La journée passa très vite ,et le soir ,Harry se rendit très tot dans son  
dortoir ,suivi des yeux par les autres Gryffondors qui s'étonnaient de le  
voir si renfermé ces derniers temps .  
Harry referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui .  
Il sortit le petit livre écarlate de sa poche où il le gardait toute la  
journée ,et s'assit sur son lit .  
Il sortit de son sac une plume et de l'encre et ouvrit le livre .  
IL était vide .  
Harry écrivit à la première page :  
-Je suis là .  
Puis il attendit .Rien ne se produisit .  
Il décida d'attendre toute la nuit si il le fallait ;  
Cinq minutes plus tard ,tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés :il dormait .  
  
-Harry ? Réveille-toi ,on a enchantements dans 2 minutes ! s'exclama Ron  
en  
regardant sa montre .  
Harry se frotta les yeux en baillant .  
-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé plus tôt ?  
-Tu dormais comme un bébé !  
Harry s'habilla en vitesse ,et tout en se pressant vers la salle  
d'enchantements,se mit à manger les toasts qu'Hermione lui avait apportés  
.  
Ce ne fut qu'au milieu du couloir qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pris  
le  
carnet .  
-Allez-y ,je vous rejoins ! murmura t il à Ron et Hermione  
-Harry ! s'excalama Hermione .  
Tu vas arriver en retard !!  
Mais Harry avait déjà disparu .  
Le carnet était enfoui sous ses couvertures .  
Il le fourra dans sa poche et sortit en trombe du dortoir .  
Le professeur Flitwick le regarda d'un air sévère lorsqu'il bredouilla  
quelques mots d'excuses ,mais lui permit néanmoins de s'asseoir à sa place  
.  
Lorsque Harry se fut assis ,il commenca à parler .  
-Ce trimestre sera décisif dans votre étude de la magie .  
A la fin de cette année ,on déterminera les connaissances acquises tout au  
long de votre scolarité à Poudlard ,et certains de vous (le professeur  
regarda Neville qui avait baissé la tête ) ont encore des lacunes dans  
certaines matières ,c'est pourquoi il faudra travailler très dur ce  
trimestre .  
Nous commencerons donc avec 3 semaines d'avance l'étude des sortilèges  
d'oubli , qui sont très difficiles à maitriser .  
Hermione regarda anxieusement le professeur .  
-TOut d'abord ,sachez que les sortilèges ne sont pas efficaces sur tous  
...  
Harry n'écoutait plus .Il avait sorti le carnet de sa poche et il regarda  
à  
l'intérieur .  
" Nous pensons à toi .Lily et James . "  
Un grand sourire éclaira son visage ,et il écrit "Moi ,aussi ,je pense  
tout  
le temps à vous ."  
Il attendit quelques instants ,puis ,rien ne se passant ,il referma le  
carnet et le mit dans sa poche .  
Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui .  
Gêné ,il sourit .  
Ron lui fit quelques gestes lui indiquant qu'il devait aller au tableau .  
Harry se leva en se demandant ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver .  
-Bien .Je vais donc vous montrer un des sortilèges d'oubli le plus courant  
,dont la formule est "Oubliettes" .  
Les élèves répétèrent .  
-Puisque vous êtes volontaire ,mr Potter ,je vais donc vous faire oublier  
quelque chose que je vais vous dire .  
La main d'Hermione se leva brusquement .  
-Oui ,mrs Granger ?  
-Et si vous lui faisiez oublier plus que la petite phrase ?  
-Excellent problème que mrs Granger vient de soulever .  
C'est là un des problèmes les plus important ,qui dépend du pouvoir  
magique  
du sorcier qui le pratique .  
Flitwick sourit .  
-Soyez tranquille ,mr Potter ,vous n'oublierez que la petite phrase .  
Mais Harry était angoissé .Il ne voulait oublier pour rien au monde sa  
visite dans le passé .  
-La phrase est "Les sortilèges les plus simples sont souvent les  
meilleurs"  
Le professeur Flitwick s'exclama "Oubliettes" .  
Etrangement ,Harry n'avait rien senti .  
D'ailleurs ,il se rappelait très bien la petite phrase .  
-Les sortilèges les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs .répéta Harry  
.  
Le sotilège Flitwick fronça les sourcils .  
-Nous nous trouvons donc dans un des cas assez rares dont je vous ait  
parlé.  
Harry n'a pas réagi au sortilège car sa volonté la plus chère et la plus  
profonde était de ne pas oublier .  
Il a fait preuve d'une telle force de volonté que le sortilège n'a pas agi  
sur lui .  
Y a il quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pour rien au monde oublier ,Harry  
?  
Harry pensa au sourire de sa mère et aux paroles de son père ,et il  
répondit  
:  
-Non professeur ,il n'y a rien .  
-Bon ,retournez à votre place .  
Soulagé ,Harry s'assit sous les yeux angoissés de Ron et d'Hermione et  
impressionnés des autres Gryffondors .  
Il reprit le carnet .IL y avait à présent écrit :  
"Il ne faut pas penser à nous comme ça ,Harry .Il ne fait pas bon de vivre  
dans le passé .Pense surtout au futur ,il n'attend que toi ."  
Sur le coup ,ces paroles lui parurent égoistes .Ses parents ne  
comprenaient  
pas qu'ils lui avaient manqué pendant 15 ans et que maintenant ,il voulait  
penser à eux ?  
Mais lorsque ,allongé dans son lit ,Harry y repensa ,il se dit qu'ils  
avaient raison .  
IL devait aller vers le futur ,il n'en n'oublierait pas pour autant ses  
parents .  
A ce moment entrèrent dans le dortoir Ron et Hermione .  
-Harry ?Est ce qu'on peut te parler ?  
Harry acquiesa .  
-Voilà ,commença Hermione .  
Depuis que tu es rentré ,tu n'es plus toi-même .Alors si tu as un problème  
,tu peux nous en parler .Nous sommes tes amis .  
Harry soupira ,et leur raconta tout ce qu'ils lui avaient caché ,à  
commencer  
par le cahier .  
  
Ensuite ,tout finit bien ,Harry redevient normal ...Et reprend sa vie  
,tout  
en continuant à écrire à ses parents très souvent ...  
Alors ,comment t'as trouvé ?? 


End file.
